


Immortal tales

by Hannahfltx



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Nazi art case Henry figured that Adam would be long gone after finding the tortured remains and his own choice to halt investigation on the very same body. He did not expect to see Adam in the antique shop talking to Abe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal tales

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that's been stuck in my head and I hope that it's not horrid, but enjoy the story. General I don't own warning that's in every fic.

After the Nazi art case Henry figured that Adam would be long gone after finding the tortured remains and his own choice to halt investigation on the very same body. He did not expect to see Adam in the antique shop talking to Abe. 

“Henry, I was just talking to Adam, you never said that he was such an interesting man. We must invite him to dinner some time to hear more of his experience, given that he’s lived for a couple thousand years.” Abe said as he noticed Henry walking down to join them.

Henry let out the breath he was holding and gave a sharp smile to Abe and said “If he has the time to join us, then he is welcome to join us for dinner.”

Adam looked over at Henry in shock and not just a small amount of hope and said with a smile, “I have all the time in the world, and I would love to join the two of you for dinner anytime you would have me.”

Henry gave a final smile, and a pointed look towards Abe and bid them good day and left to go to the morgue, a body, and detective Martinez, already waiting for him.

Upon arriving at his office he was greeted by the ever enthusiastic Lucas, who on this morning appeared to have the energy of an over exited puppy then that of an assistant medical examiner, followed Henry as the two started to examine the remains of an unfortunate victim of murder. The body appeared to be that of a healthy young woman, but around her neck there were clear marks of strangulation. Not only that but her hair covered what appeared to be an injection of some kind, Henry took samples of her blood for Lucas to run to the lab. That is when Detective Martinez, followed by a clearly uncomfortable Detective Hanson. They stood across from Henry and, holding a police report, they looked at the body.

“What have you got so far?” Martinez asked looking up from the file.

“She appears to have been murdered.” Henry said with a flair, knowing how it had somehow become an inside joke between the four of them.

Lucas returned to greet the two detectives and handed a file to Henry, who turned to Lucas and said,

“Lucas why don’t you tell the detectives what we’ve found so far.”

Lucas more that a bit confused by being passed the reigns recovered quickly and started to explain whet Henry had told him he had observed earlier. Henry walked over to his office and sat down, earning a look from Jo, and he looked at his phone to see a message from Abe about dinner. Henry sighed and shook his head and placed his phone down, looking up as both detectives entered, followed closely by Lucas, to see why Henry was acting out of character.

“I know that you’re a little shaken over the last case for some reason, not even finding anything on the last body, but I need to know if you can work through this new case.” Jo said to Henry looking concerned.

“I… I’ll be fine just, give me a bit time. Would you mind if I were to take today off, there are some things going on today that I need to deal with. Lucas can you take charge of the case?” Henry said with a quite voice.

Henry stood and walked out from his office with stairs of disbelief on the face of the three in his office. As much as the newest case interested him he had to be near Abe, and he needed some time alone to think about what he knows about Adam before they would spend the night talking. Henry went home. 

One would think that he was throwing a arty by the amount of food Henry found on the table when he walked in on Abe finishing up cooking yet another dish.

“Why this much food?’ Henry asked Abe.

“I don’t know what he likes to eat, so I cooked a bit of everything to be sure.” Abe responded turning around holding yet another dish. 

Henry sighed and took off his scarf and coat. He sat down at the table only to stand back up as there was a knock on the door to the shop. Henry rose to answer the door, looked back at Abe, and entered the shop.

The shop was dark as Henry stepped into view of the door, the silhouette of Adam stood in the door way, Henry moved to open the door and greet his fellow immortal.

 

“Henry” Adam greeted as he faced the open door.

“Adam” Greeted Henry in turn.

Adam entered the shop and placed a hand on Henrys arm and smiled at him, “I am truly happy that you are willing to let me into your life, I do wish that we get to know each other and become close. After all these years I am happy to no longer be alone.” Adam told Henry, hand gripping his arm still, with a wide smile, one that Henry returned reluctantly. Abe walked into the room behind them and they sat down to start eating the piles of food Abe had prepared.

The evening went well, Adam telling Abe stories of his life in Rome and grand tales of his own demise, or the many ways he had died. It was going so well Henry had started to relax around Adam and he could se himself becoming friends with the other immortal. The night ended with Abe leaving the two men to go down to the basement and share more of themselves to each other. The current topic that of how Adam had a much stronger tolerance to alcohol then that of Henry, he growing up in a town that had more wine then water, and the centuries being alive have allowed for him to have drank a lot more then Henry.

Laughter came from the old jokes and stories they shared and Henry was a little shocked at how much he did not wish the night to end, but alas the night did end and Adam had to say goodbye, but not before asking Henry to join him for a drink tomorrow night at his home, the invitation that Henry readily accepted. 

Thankfully for once no one died of suspicious means and the only work Henry had for the next day was paper work and the work went by quickly.

That night Henry prepared to leave to see Adam by putting on his best, moderately casual outfit. Henry left and made his way to the address Adam had left for him the night before. The building that he arrived at was impressive and old, one of the older privately owned properties in the city, it was a fitting home for an immortal. Henry approached the door and knocked, the answer swiftly followed, as though Adam had been waiting for him. He invited him in, taking his coat and placing it and his scarf in the closet near the door. They walked up stairs talking, walking towards an old sitting room filled with antiques Abe would be jealous of. Henry sat and Adam brought him a drink, they sat and talked of science while drinking alcohol older then the discovery of America. 

Once more the night was possibly the best night that either had had in some time and neither had wanted it to end, Adam looked away from Henry and spoke softly.

“I’ve been waiting so long to meet someone like me, immortal, I always thought that when I met another we would spend the rest of eternity together… but you have a life already, and I know you would not give it up to be with me.”

“Adam.” Henry started shaking his head, “I might not be able to just up and leave with you right now, but you can still be apart of my life if you want, Abe already loves your company. It’s hardly a chore to spend time with you.”

“Are you sure” Adam asked quietly, looking up at Henry with hope in his eyes. Henry nodded, wondering how alone he must have felt for such a strong man like Adam to be so scared of being turned away by him. 

Adam shot out of the chair and grabbed a confused Henry and pulled him to his feet and walking them both to a room that looked to be of even older furnishing, and Adam pulled Henry to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Henry started to lightly pet his hair and pulled him closer.

“Spend the night?” Adam asked Henry, the voice muffled into Henry’s shoulder, Henry nodded. They walked together to the master bedroom, got ready for bed, and slept next to each other, needing the closeness of the other.

Adam woke both in comfort and irritation as a cell phone that seemed cheap was ringing on the bedside table, he looked down at Henry who slept peacefully next to him and smiled, he answered the phone.

“ Hello?” Adam asked over the phone.

“I’m looking… for Dr. Henry Morgan?” an uncertain voice asked.

Adam hummed and pushed Henry enough to wake him and gave him his phone.

Henry, in a tired voice, spoke of a murder in the center of town that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. Henry sat back placing his phone to the side of him and buried his head in the bed next to Adam, who was smiling down at him.  
“So… you have to go don’t you” a sigh the answer, Adam let out a huff of air and shook his head. Henry rose from the bed and started to gather his things and gave a tired goodbye to Adam and promised that when he was done with the case he would be able to spend more time with him.

Entering his own lab at work had never been more awkward then it had that day, Jo had obviously told everyone about Adam answering his phone, the one she had forced on him after she found that he did not own one. Clearly work was not the first thing that they wanted to know about, given the looks toward him, but he ignored then and started to work. He wanted to be done soon, he did promise Adam a date.


End file.
